Bundt Cakes and Big Mistakes
by fallingUpstairs
Summary: A simple Luke & Lorelai story. Stuff's backed up at the Inn & Rory's busy, so Lorelai turns to the one person she knows will be there. Read and Review please! I finally have a story with more than one chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Bundt Cakes & Big Mistakes

**Disclaimer**- I've forgotten this on my other two fics, so I made sure to add one this time! No, I unfortunately do not own Gilmore Girls, or any of the characters. That great honor happens to belong to the writers & producers (who I put my faith in that L/L will end up together). Because if I did indeed own it, then Luke and Lorelai probably would've been married like 3 seasons ago…

Lorelai sat in the large closet of the inn. She leaned her back against the door, taking a large breath. She sighed and after sitting there for about 15 minutes, she finally got out. There was a big crowd, since there had just been a huge snow in Stars Hollow. There was a big sewing convention that week, and a lot of people were stranded there for the day & overnight. Lorelai went into the kitchen to find Sookie working vehemently on a bundt cake. And she looked behind her and saw the whole counter covered in about 10 other round cakes with holes in the center. They were all frosted differently and Lorelai imagined they were all different flavored cakes.

"Sook. Hey, what's going on? Lunch is being served in 10 minutes," Lorelai said.

"It's that time already?" Sookie asked.

"Uh, yeah, honey, it is," Lorelai replied.

"Oh, well, um...oops," Sookie said helplessly, smiling sheepishly.

"Fine," Lorelai sighed.

Lorelai walked up the stairs and stood in the hallway.

"Everyone getting lunch but your coats on and bundle up! We're going to Luke's!" Lorelai called out to all the closed doors.

She went downstairs and quickly dialed her dad's number.

"Richard Gilmore's office," A woman chirped.

"Can I talk to Richard, this is his daughter, it's urgent," Lorelai replied.

Then she heard the woman passing off the phone.

"Hello Lorelai, what's so urgent?" He asked.

"Hi dad. Look, uh, we're having a little issue at the inn and I was wondering if there was any way you could get some golf carts down here," Lorelai explained.

"Golf carts?" Richard repeated.

"Yeah, I know you know a supplier, you got them for my 5th birthday," Lorelai said.

"Fine. When do you need them by?" He asked.

"Uh...Ten minutes," She replied sheepishly.

"Make it fifteen and we'll be in business," He replied.

"You got it. Thanks dad," She said.

"No problem," He said, hanging up.

Lorelai dug through the drawers and then found them. She was actually glad that Michel had insisted they order those extremely tacky 'Dragonfly Inn' car magnets. He was right, they would come in handy. All the guests were waiting in the lobby, getting antsy. The golf carts arrived, exactly 15 minutes after she hung up the phone, and she slapped the magnets on. Then she corralled everyone into different golf carts and got random members of staff to drive them to Luke's. Lorelai told them to wait outside for a moment. She walked in and went over to the counter.

"Hey Lu-uuke," She cooed.

"What?" He asked flatly.

"Um, can I ask you for the biggest favor of your life?" She asked.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Well, ya see, Sookie forgot to make lunch, and I need to feed my guests, and since you're such a big part of Stars Hollow and such a _great_ friend of mine, I figured you wouldn't mind," She explained.

"I don't want to deal with your inn people. They're even worse than the regular Stars Hollow people...and it just snowed and snow makes people crazy," Luke ranted.

"Please Luke baby," She begged, using her awkward "flirty/seductive" voice.

"Stop using that voice, you sound like Miss Patty...and fine, I'll do it," Luke replied.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I owe you!" She cried, thanking profusely.

"You sure do," He replied.

"I'd hug you if there wasn't this damn counter between us," She said, then went outside to get all the inn guests.

**Author's Note**- Yes, you're seeing right. Finally more than a one shot from me! I'll add more as soon as possible. Review if you can! Be constructive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gymtig**- thanks for the review. And you're right, I should've clarified. No, they're not dating yet. We're getting to that part eventually.

Yeah, yeah, disclaimer. I own nothing.

Now here's part TWO

They filed inside the diner and sat down.

"Well, this is Luke's Diner, where I go every morning. They have the best coffee and the food is pretty good too," Lorelai announced.

Then she dragged Luke out from behind the counter.

"This is the owner, Luke Danes, who is also a close friend of mine," She introduced, as Luke offered a small, half-wave.

"Do you two have any kids, because I'd love to see pictures, I'm sure they'd be darling, judging by the looks of the two of you," An older woman from the inn spoke up.

"You mean me and...oh, no, we..." Lorelai sputtered, reddening and pointing to Luke.

"We're just friends," Luke said defensively, also red in the face.

"Uh-huh," The woman said, unconvinced, and then whispered something to the woman next to her.

Lorelai looked at Luke, laughing nervously. Luke took everyone's order and they ate. Then they left, but Lorelai stayed behind. Then she planted a kiss on Luke's cheek.

"What was that?" He asked, trying not to smile.

"Well, I told you I owed you, there, I repaid you...just kidding, I still owe you," Lorelai replied.

Luke nodded in agreement, but by the look on his face you could tell he was thinking,_ Favor? What favor?_

"But seriously, thanks for this. I really appreciate it," She thanked, hugging him.

Then she left and Luke walked back behind the counter with a dreamy expression plastered on his face. That's when he realized that everyone left in the diner was staring.

"Now all you gotta do is reel her in, sugar," Babette called out.

Luke went back to work, smiling and shaking his head.

**Author's Note**- I know that was a short one, but I'm workin' on it! Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** Yeah, I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters (:sadness:), but I like to put my own spin on things.

Chapter THREE, baby!

Lorelai puttered around the Inn, adjusting random things, like pillows or books or pens at the front desk. She checked her watch- 12:30 AM. She could leave now. She picked up her purse and left. She arrived at home to find her house overrun by college girls. College girls and books. She saw a Post-it stuck by the phone.

"There was a party near Stars Hollow and I said some of the girls could crash here to study.

–Rory"

Ha, study. And she knew she wasn't lying either. Lorelai chucked at how big of a nerd her daughter was. But a lovable nerd. She walked around, trying not to step on anyone. She spotted Paris and a few other girls from Rory's dorm. Then she found Lane sleeping in Rory's bed and a few more girls lying on the floor. She wondered where Rory was. Then she walked upstairs. It turns out Rory was sleeping in her bed. Okay, great, now where was _she_ supposed to sleep?

There was no room, so she stuffed some clothes and essential belongings in a duffel bag. She went back downstairs, grabbed her purse, and got back in her Jeep. She drove down the familiar main road of Stars Hollow. She usually would've walked, but she was alone at 12:30 in the morning and cold. And she loved snow, but didn't love walking in it in the middle of the night. She slipped the spare Diner key out from the frame and unlocked the door. She carefully and quietly made her way up the stairs. She lightly knocked on the door. She heard shuffling around. The door opened. Luke stood in the doorway in a white t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, rubbing his eyes. He stood up straighter at the sight of her.

"Lorelai?" He questioned.

"Déjà vu, huh?" She chuckled lightly.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Well, my house has been invaded by college girls. Seriously, it looks like there was a mass murder in my living room," She explained.

"I'll take the couch," He sighed.

"No. No, I don't wanna put you out," Lorelai objected.

"Lorelai, I didn't slam the door in your face when I saw it was you at 12:45 in the morning, which obviously means you wouldn't be putting me out just by sleeping in my bed," He replied.

"Seriously? You sure?" She asked.

"Positive," he yawned.

"Thanks," She hugged him tightly, then made her way to the bathroom to get changed.

When she got out, Luke was already situated on the couch.

"G'night, Luke," She said.

"Good night, Lorelai," he responded.

Lorelai crawled into Luke's bed. It was still warm from where he'd been sleeping in it before. She closed her eyes and took in his scent from the pillow. After a few more minutes of silence, she got restless.

"Hey Luke," She called out.

"What?" He groaned.

"Let's play a game," She replied.

Instead of saying no, since he knew he couldn't win where Lorelai Gilmore was concerned, he asked, "What game?"

"Uhh…Truth or Dare," She announced, in her mock-teenybopper voice.

"Ah, I hate that game," Luke complained.

"Well too bad. I get the bed, I get to pick the game," She said.

"I gave you the bed," Luke replied.

"Okay, woah, change topic! This is about to get dirty in like 5 seconds," She said.

"Fine, truth or dare," Luke sighed.

"Yay! So, Luke, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth," He replied.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"You serious?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, why?" Lorelai responded in question.

"Well I just figured you'd have a more…interesting question," Luke shrugged.

"Luke, we just started the game. And besides, you're a mysterious man, I want to know your favorite color. I was thinking at first it might be a manly red or brown, but then maybe like a taupe, then I was leaning toward peach. Then I figured, hey, why don't I ask him myself? And this is the perfect opportunity," She explained.

"No taupe," He deadpanned.

"No taupe?" She replied.

"No. And no peach," He added.

"No peach…so…" She urged him to continue.

"Blue," He replied simply.

"Ah-hah, blue…" She said. "I never thought of you as a blue man…Okay, your turn!"

But Luke hadn't explained _why_ blue was his favorite color. He liked it because it was the color of the eyes he tried so hard not to stare into every morning. The eyes that could make him do and say anything. He could scour the Crayola box, but he could never find a blue as great as 'Lorelai's Eyes Blue'.

"Alright, truth or dare?" He offered.

"Dare, baby," Lorelai replied.

"Okay, um, I dare you to ask Kirk out," He smirked.

"No!" She shrieked.

"Yes," He laughed.

"No," She said helplessly.

"Tomorrow morning," Luke said.

"…fine. Truth or dare?" She sighed.

"Dare," Luke shrugged.

"I dare you to make a list of your favorite things," Lorelai dared.

"Really?" He asked once again.

"Yes, really! I want to get to know the real Luke under the plaid shirt…ooh, dirty!" She said.

Luke grabbed a piece of paper and began scribbling down a list. While he was writing, Lorelai's cell phone rang. She answered.

"Hello?" She greeted. "What is it, Christopher?"

Luke pretended not to eavesdrop.

Then she hung up and stood up out of bed. Luke stood up as well.

"What's going on?" He asked, concerned.

"Chris is drunk and crazy and I need to go see him," Lorelai replied.

"Can't you wait 'til the morning?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so," She shook her head.

"Oh, okay," He replied, with a bit of jealousy and hostility in his voice.

"Bye," She said, hugging him.

"Bye," He echoed, returning her hug awkwardly.

She had her hand on the doorknob when Luke called after her.

"Lorelai, wait!...truth or dare?" He asked.

"Um, truth?" She answered, shrugging.

"Can you promise you won't read this until you get home?" He asked, slipping the list into her hand.

"I promise," Lorelai nodded, a little confused.

Then Lorelai left, leaving Luke feeling hurt. She was leaving him for Christopher. He lied down back in his bed and could smell Lorelai's left over scent and feel the warmth she left behind.

**Author's Note**- Okay, so we got the bundt cakes, and now that was just the big mistake. She left Luke to see Christopher. More later! Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I still don't own Gilmore Girls, but you have no idea how happy I am its back! (even though L/L isn't together)

Lorelai sighed as she turned the wheel to make the last turn to Christopher's house. She felt bad that she just barged into Luke's and left not even an hour later like that. She'd definitely apologize in the morning. And her stuff, she left that there too.

She stopped in front of the house and took out her keys. She walked up to the door, frustrated.

She knocked and then waited, crossing her arms. She heard shuffling around and a small crash and then the door opened.

"Lorelai!" Chris greeted drunkenly.

"What is _wrong_ with you Christopher?" She asked.

"Whaddya taaaaaalkin' about?" He asked.

She snatched the vodka bottle out of his hands as he ushered her inside. She forcefully sat him down on the couch.

"Look," She said, pointing her finger in his face, "You have a daughter in the room next door. She shouldn't have to deal with a drunk father, especially at such a young age. And I _know_ that you're not an alcoholic, Chris. You're just making stupid decisions, so this has to stop."

"I…I j-just needed to seeeeeeeee you," He stammered.

"Why? Why did you need to see me?" She once again crossed her arms.

"Because I love you," He managed to say without stuttering, but still with a slight slur.

"Please. You're drunk, Christopher. And I don't want to be here," She scoffed.

"Well then whyyyy do you always cooome?" He asked.

"Because if I don't then you're gonna ruin your life and run your family into the ground," She shook her head.

"I need you," he pleaded.

"I'm gonna go," She replied, heading into the kitchen.

She rustled through the cabinets and then took out two Aspirin tablets and slapped them on the counter. Then she turned on the coffee pot and poured a glass of water. Then she scribbled a number down on a piece of paper. She put that on the counter next to the pills. She went back into the living room.

"I left Aspirin, coffee, water, and the number for Chinese. Sober up. And if you decide to get drunk again, please hesitate to call," She replied, still holding the vodka bottle.

"Bye Lorelai," Chris replied, standing.

"Bye," She answered.

He gave her a hug and she weakly wrapped her arms around his back. Then she stepped away and went outside. She smashed the liquor bottle on the sidewalk and then got in her car. She drove back home, back to Stars Hollow. She was tired of cleaning up Chris's messes.

She parked in her driveway and checked the clock. It managed to end up being 3:02 AM. She sighed, how had time gone that fast? She opened the door cautiously, being mindful of the snoring college girls on the other side. She quietly tip-toed up the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom, where Rory was sleeping. She had to make a choice- sleep on the floor or in the bathtub. She opted for the floor and pulled out some spare blankets and pillows from the closet and laid them down on the floor. She got comfy and decided to get in a few more hours before she had to actually get up and get some coffee.

She finally woke up at 9:30 in the morning. She got up and shook her head as she surveyed the house. It was 9:30 AM and all the girls were already gone (including her daughter) AND the house was spotless. They really needed to learn how to be college girls. Had she taught her daughter nothing?

She took a shower and got changed. Then she walked the familiar route to Luke's. She waved to the people she knew along the way, and even a few she didn't. She was announced by the small jingling of the bells on the door. She looked around for a seat and then decided on one at the counter. She put her bag down on the stool beside her.

"Coffee. Anything else?" Luke asked, sliding a cup in front of her.

"Blueberry pancakes and French fries," She replied.

"French fries? It's 9:30, we haven't even started to make fries yet," He said.

"But I'm your Gilmore girl," She reasoned, smiling up at him.

Her eyes glittered, how could he resist?

"Caesar! Start making some fries," He called into the back, and received a "Got it, boss" in reply.

"Thanks Luke," She replied happily. "Oh! And I left my stuff here last night."

Then, with that comment, she found all eyes of the diner on her.

"When my house was overrun by COLLEGE GIRLS," She added loudly, to try to get them to stop staring.

They hadn't, so she rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Can I have this to go, please?" She asked, pointing to her coffee. "And you owe me fries and blueberry pancakes later!"

"You got it. And I'll give you your stuff later, too," He replied as she left.

He shook his head as she stumbled out the door, shaking her head at the staring patrons of Luke's Diner.

**Author's Note**- That's it for now. More later. Review if possible, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** GG is not mine, I don't own it in any way.

After getting her coffee fix, Lorelai stopped home before going to the inn. She rustled through her pockets for her keys, since she had actually locked her door. In her right pocket she found the folded piece of paper that Luke had handed to her last night. She found her keys and quickly opened the door and took a seat on the couch. She flipped the list open, she had almost forgotten about it. She skimmed her eyes down it, then began to read it slowly.

My 10 Favorite Things:

10. Getting up early

9. Making coffee for you and Rory

8. You

7. The color blue

6. You

5. When the diner's finally empty

4. Whenever Taylor's not around

3. You

2. Fixing your house

1. You

Her face broke into a smile as she skipped off to work at the inn. She had been going around the inn doing random little things to keep herself occupied for about 20 minutes. Now she had taken to sitting in her office. She was restless, but was trying her best to not go to the diner. Her cell phone beeped. She had a text message from Rory.

_Meet me the diner in 5 –Ror_

She heaved out a sigh at finally having an excuse to go to the diner. She jumped out of her office. She walked to Luke's and found Rory already sitting at a table, so she joined her.

"Hey mom," Rory greeted, hugging her.

"Hey kid," She replied, returning the hug.

"So, what's up?" She asked, noticing her mom's airy expression.

"Oh, not much," She shrugged.

The whole time they were there, Lorelai was staring up at the counter where Luke was bustling around. Her eyes followed him around the diner as he was delivering food. He couldn't look up from his current job of wiping the counter without seeing Lorelai's eyes on him. He looked up at her timidly, then quickly averted his eyes back down.

"Mom!" Rory shouted for about the fifth time.

"Huh?" She asked, finally responding.

"What is going on with you?" She demanded.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You've been staring at Luke for the past 15 minutes," She chuckled.

"Have not!" She argued, but quickly brought her attention back to the table, knowing Rory was right.

"Uh, yeah you have," Rory replied. "Did something happen with you two?"

"No!" She replied quickly, flustered.

"What? Did you get caught making out in the storeroom or something?" She asked, smirking.

"Ro-ry!" Lorelai scolded, squealing, stretching out Rory's name, while turning a bright crimson.

"It's a possibility," Rory shrugged.

Lorelai looked down at the table, grinning goofily and still blushing a very, very bright red.

"Oh, I get it. You weren't actually caught making out in the storeroom, but you wouldn't _mind_ making out with Luke in the storeroom," Rory nodded knowingly.

"Rory! No!" She shrieked, begging her to stop.

"And I'll bet you were _thinking_ about making out with Luke in the storeroom," She giggled.

"Stop it! Now! Look, if you just knock it off, I'll tell you…I just can't now," She replied, glancing up at Luke quickly.

"Okay," Rory shrugged.

Luke couldn't even go over to take their order; he just sent them two coffees and had Lane actually ask them what they wanted to eat. Since Rory was interested in hearing her mom's explanation, she told Lane that they weren't hungry and just asked her to get their coffees to go. After she had, they got up to leave.

"Bye Luke!" Rory called, waving, throwing her mother for a complete loop as he waved back.

"Heh, uhm, bye!" Lorelai called awkwardly, not fully turning around to wave, but not seeing what was in front of her. She tripped and toppled onto Rory as they stumbled out the door, making a spectacle of themselves.

"So, spill!" Rory demanded, shaking her mom's arm, now that they were in front of Doose's.

"Okay, fine," Lorelai shook her head, slowly taking the list out of her pocket.

Rory snatched it away and read it silently, her lips slightly moving as she read over each word. Her mouth broke into a grin as she finished. She looked up at Lorelai, who was also smiling largely and turning faintly pink.

"You're one of Luke's favorite things...a couple of times!" She cried squeakily.

"I know," Lorelai giggled, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well we should celebrate!" Rory announced, grabbing her mother's hand.

They skipped all the way to their house, hand-in-hand. Once they entered, they dropped hands and Rory turned to her.

"So, where are all your notebooks that have your future names scrawled on the back cover, 'Mrs. Luke Danes', ' Lorelai Gilmore-Danes', 'Lorelai Danes', 'Mrs. Danes-Gilmore'…? Rory questioned in a dreamy teenybopper voice, and was interrupted by Lorelai.

"No, I think I recall that _you_ were the one with those diaries," She mocked, crossing her arms motherly.

"Hey! You found 'em?" Rory asked.

"Hun, I had you when I was 16, we're not that far apart. And you didn't even try to be creative, it was like you stole your diary hiding places straight outta Full House. You're not a very mysterious girl," She replied.

"Whatever," She scoffed.

"'Mrs. Dean Forester', 'Lorelai "Rory" Forester', 'Mrs. Rory Gilmore-Forester'," Lorelai mocked back as they walked into the kitchen. "'Rory Mariano', 'Mrs. Mariano', 'Mrs. Lorelai "Rory" Mariano-Gilmore' 'Mrs. Jess Mariano'…"

"Okay, I get it!" She cried.

They got snacks and celebrated with Poptarts and coffee and 'Fame' reruns that she had taped.

**Author's Note**- That's all for now. I understand it's easier just to read and save it to your favorites or whatever, but I'd really appreciate feedback! Thanks so much to everyone that reviews, I'm sorry I don't have the time to reply individually. But review if you can, okay? (I'm not gonna hound you, because I don't always review either). I'll post more as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lorelai was a little out of her element. She had to mentally slap herself too many times to count at work for thinking about Luke. Sookie realized something had to be up when she walked straight into a door.

"Uh, it's not a cartoon, honey; you can't break through doors, leaving a cutout shaped like you in the center. That's why they invented doorknobs," Sookie said. "What's goin' on with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Lorelai shook her head.

"Oh please," Sookie scoffed.

"What? No '_oh please_', don't use the 'oh please' on me," She protested. "I'm fine."

"Stop lying, Lorelai," Sookie crossed her arms.

"I am no-" She began, but stopped when Sookie shot her a look.

"So what's up? Is it Rory? Michel? Your parents? Christopher? It's not me, is it?" She asked, panicked, then stopped when Lorelai shook her head. "Hmmm. Is it Taylor? Luke? Miss Pat…Oh my God! It's Luke!"

"Sookie! Be quiet!" Lorelai scolded, hushed.

"EEEEEEE!" Sookie squealed. "What about him?"

"There was this list…" Lorelai muttered.

"A list?...Go on," She pushed.

"I asked him to write a list of his favorite things the other day while we were playing a game," She explained.

"Where is it?" Sookie asked, sensing where this was going and getting excited.

"Where's what?" Lorelai asked in return.

"The list! I need to read it," Sookie shook her.

"Oh! It's at home," Lorelai replied.

Lorelai barely had a chance to finish what she was saying while Sookie grabbed her wrist, shouted to Michel that they'd be right back, and dragged Lorelai toward the door.

They drove to her house and walked into Lorelai's unlocked door. Lorelai went into her bedroom and got the list and handed it to Sookie. As she was reading it, Lorelai plopped down and watched TV. Once Sookie was done she practically tackled Lorelai on the couch, clutching the piece of paper in her hand.

"Sookie!" Lorelai cried, grinning.

"This is great!" She squealed.

"Well…it doesn't suck," Lorelai agreed giddily.

Then Sookie dragged her off the couch and they went back to work. But work was not a good escape from her thoughts, since every five minutes Sookie was asking when she was going to go to the diner. Sookie was even worse than her own inner voice.

After finishing work and avoiding the diner, she went home and watched some old reruns on TV Land with her legs curled under her and a fleece 'Yale' blanket covering her lap.

Meanwhile, Sookie walked into the diner casually and took a seat. Luke was surprised, since she doesn't come into the diner as much as she used to, especially not at this time of the evening.

"Hey Luke," She greeted.

"Hi Sookie. What can I get you?" Luke asked, kind, yet still very monotone.

"Well gee, I don't know Luke. What do you recommend? Is there anything on this menu on your _favorites_ list?" Sookie asked, being obvious and adding in a very awkward wink.

"Lorelai showed you the list," He stated.

"Eeeee! This is great, Luke!" She squeaked.

"Yeah, just dandy. What can I get you?" He repeated once more.

"Um. Tea and some grilled cheese," Sookie ordered randomly after flitting her eyes over the menu for about half a second. "To go, please."

"Coming up," Luke ripped off the paper he had scribbled on and handed it to Caesar while he was also yelling the order, just in case Caesar had suddenly turned illiterate, which Luke wouldn't be surprised if it actually happened.

Sookie giggled to herself at the table. Then she started chatting airily to Babette and Miss Patty about new dance students. Including the little girl who stepped on everyone's feet, the boy with the metal leg, and the two lovestruck 9-year-old dance partners.

Then Luke arrived back at the table with her styrofoam box.

"Lorelai's coming here later, prepare your monologue now," Sookie whispered, and to his confused look, she added, "Please, I know how tongue-tied you get around her."

Luke just shook his head and rolled his eyes as she left with a knowing glance.

**Author's Note**- Not much to say. Just review if possible, I guess. And have a good day!


End file.
